


I Know You.

by axolotlnerd-campcamp (axolotlNerd)



Series: Camp Coraline [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Coraline (2009)
Genre: Camp Coraline, Gen, I thought up backstories of the ghost kids, and someone said i should write it out and post it!, so here it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlnerd-campcamp
Summary: An epilogue to my story If You Want To Stay. This just goes into how Daniel became the Harvestman, and how the three ghost children joined him.





	1. Daniel

A young child who emigrated from England in the mid 1700's. His parents moved to the New World in hopes of finding riches, and they did when Daniel's father became the owner of a coal mine. They eventually were able to build a large house for themselves.

Daniel's parents became obsessed with their wealth, and the child felt that his parents loved their money more than their son. One day, the child decided to run away from home, but he only ever made it to the well on the edge of their property.

He fell down for what he thought was forever, and when he looked up, he saw a sky full of stars in the daylight. A voice spoke to him.

 _Poor child,_ it said, _neglected and alone, and now facing death at the hands of this hole._

_I know you._

Daniel did not understand. He did not know this voice speaking to him. "You do?"

_Yes, child. I know more of you than you know of yourself. I know you do not wish to die here, in this cold and dark well._

"Who are you?" The blond kid asked the voice.

 _I go by many names. The All-Mother, Iblis, Mara. The Devil._ Daniel gasped at the being's words. _I will save you, but for a price. Do not speak, my child, I know what you want more than you do. I will give your own world, your own paradise. You will be confined to your world, but you will have the power to shape it and create something more powerful than you ever knew. In return, you must give me a gift once every one hundred years. Take another child's soul and keep it with you, and you may keep your power. Your world._

On August 6th, 1754, Daniel chose power instead of peace.


	2. Jasper

The first of the three ghost children. He had just moved from the southern regions of the United States of America to live with his aunt and uncle, after his parents passed. He and his aunt and uncle had something in common - both had lost someone very important to them.

The boy was, to be honest, miserable. He had lost his parents, and now lived with a married couple who hated each other and did not care for their guest. Every day, he would suffer through the private school his uncle wished for him to go to, and every night, he would sew to keep his mind off of the fact he was so unhappy.

Until one night, something changed.

He found a bright blue pair of buttons by the small, strange door in the living room. They matched his eyes perfectly, and it inspired him. He spent the whole night sewing, making the most perfect doll he could manage. Carefully, he sewed the buttons in for eyes, and eventually, he had a miniature Jasper.

There was a knocking on the door. Not the front one that people usually knocked on, but the little one he had found the buttons on. He opened it, and when he did, he found a familiar face.

The two were cousins, and when they moved to separate parts of the New World, they never thought they would see each other again. Especially when news of Daniel's passing reached Jasper.

Daniel explained that he found a new place to be, somewhere better. Somewhere where Jasper would not feel alone or abandoned anymore. Jasper didn't even think his cousin's button eyes were strange - he found it fascinating. 

Jasper followed his cousin through the little door, never to be seen again.

 

On December 30th, 1754, Daniel gained a puppet to pour his power into from a boy who created it out of misery.


	3. Erid

While Daniel was busy creating the perfect world, a new family was busy moving into his old home. Two friends, they called each other, desperate to keep their secret safe. They adopted a young girl and raised her like she was their own, and she was happy.

During her spare time, she would wander into the woods, finding anything colorful and taking it home. It was a silly thing that she'd done ever since she was just a child. She'd take all of the red, and using a skill she was not aware was unique to her, she created a dye for anything you could imagine. Mostly, she just used it to create streaks of color in her hair, but maybe someday she'd use it for something else.

Daniel saw this girl from a distance and used it to inspire a new creation - a new friend. A woman in his lonely world.

During the day, Daniel would watch Erid with her fathers, watch her go to school and create dye. But at night, he’d lure her out of her bed and pull her to his world through the little door.

Erid had never known her mother. She had been abandoned when she was young, found by one of her new parents. In this strange new world, she found a woman who said her name was Jen. “But you can call me mom.”

Erid had been happy with her life the way it was. But now that she had something she didn’t even know was missing, she wanted it. She hated being the woman of the house, and she hated that people expected her to be an adult at 15 just because she didn’t have a mother. They expected her to be her own mother. And most of all, she hated that she was.

Until now.

 

On September 10th, 1852, Daniel gained the power of growth from a girl who had gone through it far too early.


	4. Space Kid

A kid with an affectionate nickname given to him, moving with a friend to share a home. As the Great Depression hit, his parents lost their house, and though The Pink Palace was notorious for it’s disappearing guests, poverty makes people desperate. 

Space Kid, young and naive, took cardboard boxes and cut them to fit him. He wanted to go somewhere away from here, far away from the lush green of the planet he called home. He took a fish bowl that was no longer in use and put it on his head proudly, exclaiming how he would someday reach the stars.

As young as he was, he understood the situation he and his parents were in. He wished he could help, and did everything he could to do just that; running newspapers to houses and shining shoes in town center.

On the nights that they couldn’t afford dinner, voices called to him, leading him through the little door with the promise of food, the promise of happiness. Promises that couldn’t be made to him by his own world.

Daniel and Space Kid were two very different people, but they had one similarity that Daniel had wrapped around his finger. It was more than the promise of happiness, more than a home he could stay in and not be afraid of leaving. It was better than the stars that Daniel made drift down from the heavens for the kid to chase, better than the grandiose project of building a rocketship for one.

Both of them were hungry.

On June 12th, 1935, a boy nicknamed Space Kid swore he would never starve again.


	5. Epilogue

He could still hear them on the other side, for a while. He heard the kicking of the talkative one’s feet as he tried to escape his trap, and he heard them get away. He heard them walk away and rat him out to the one he couldn’t lure. He heard them live while he sat in his dying world, ground fading and flaking away while he starved.

Most of the house was gone now, leaving just a crumbling floor and burnt out fire place. The door stayed, though Daniel was sure that soon it would fade too, leaving just a brick wall on the other side.

The wood creaked and swayed as the weight on it shifted.

“Of course, I have to get guests now. I’m very sorry, the house isn’t too presentable at the moment.” Daniel sneered and turned to look at the creature behind him. “You already knew that though, didn’t you?”

Nikki stared at him, her tail carefully wrapped around her legs. Her eyes provided some of the only color in the limited space, the only other color being Daniel’s torn out buttons.

“It’s been a long game, hasn’t it?” The man asked, moving his shattered porcelain face slowly.

“Did I win?” Nikki asked.

Daniel didn’t move for a long moment. He was not thinking of the cat-and-mouse game he had been playing. He was simply thinking of how cold it was in this home.

“I suppose so.”

With that, Nikki seemed satisfied. She picked up the light blue buttons on the ground, and silently walked back to her world. Daniel’s powers were worn, and finally he would be free.

On September 6th, 2018, Daniel starved to death alone, but somehow, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the Camp Coralline series is completed! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, if not more. I may end up writing small things that take place in the Camp Coralline universe, but they probably won't be based off of the events of If You Want To Stay (Harrison and Nerris back story, one shots of Max growing up in the Pink Palace, etc.). Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and commenting. I can't wait to show you all what I have up my sleeve for my next few stories!


End file.
